


because of you.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [97]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fear of Discovery, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, pre-fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Could you write some starrison where they go to a drive in movie and it’s really cute and fluffy? :)))) Thanks so much ahhh I love your writing!”





	because of you.

1962,

Ringo had picked him up late one evening, under the guise of it being for ‘band practice’ when it really was one of many dates they had gone on since Ringo had joined The Beatles. One of many delightful dates. Now, George had been crushing on the drummer since the very day they had met back in Hamburg but it wasn’t until Ringo and George saw each other each and every day that the young guitarist finally dared to do something about his hard feelings. And to his amaze and delight- it had been mutual! And the dates and daily meet ups, regardless of band practise or not, started rolling in, much to the delight of them both. 

Tonight, Ringo had planned for them to go to a drive-in of some sorts. George didn’t particularly care about the specifics or of the movie itself- he just wanted to be with Ringo, alone. So he hopped in the car with overwhelming excitement, almost hitting his head on the roof of the car in his hurry. The journey was short and spent the ride to the small drive-in that laid in the outskirts of the city, in idle chatter that George would have in the past balked at and called ‘mushy’, while listening to their favourite music on the radio with the occasional sing-a-long. 

Ringo parked his ageing car in the very back of the large line-up, much for the privacy they craved so much, though a tinge of fear of discovery and violence lingered over them like a dark little reminder. And though they had heard the movie was grand, one of age and renown- they ended up not paying much attention to it, not due to the distance to the screen, but rather that they were far too busy cherishing each other’s presence as they feed each other popcorn and candy, holding each other’s hands tightly as they embraced the soaring romantic music from the screen and the romance that blossomed between the main characters and themselves.


End file.
